The present invention relates to a connector unit, particularly of the multiple-connection, rapid-engagement type, comprising a first connector part and a second connector part which can be coupled face to face as a result of a relative movement along a direction of coupling defined by a general axis of the first connector part, in which the second connector part is carried by a movable body adapted to stop close to the first connector part so that the first and second connector parts substantially face each other, these connector parts having means for mutually centring them on the direction of coupling, and at least one of the connector parts being movable transverse the direction of coupling so that, during coupling with the other connector part, the transversely-movable connector part can compensate for any transverse misalignment with the direction of coupling.
Connector units of the type indicated above are used, for example, in test lines for engines. Such lines generally include a plurality of platforms, or pallets, movable along a predetermined path and each carrying a respective engine rigidly fixed thereto.
Each pallet is adapted to stop at a plurality of test stations each of which includes means for collecting data for the test to be carried out and is adapted to supply electrically or with fluids the engine, totally independently, so that the test may be carried out successfully.
Since it is not economic to bring each pallet to a stop at an extremely precise position at each test station as the pallet is movable along sliding guides with clearances, or play, both to allow the pallet to travel around curved paths and because of inevitable wear to parts of the system as a whole, it is preferred to allow the pallets to stop at positions which are not defined too precisely at each station. For this reason, the two connector parts must be made to compensate for any misalignments with the ideal direction of coupling due to the said clearances.
In some known systems the connector part associated with the pallet is formed as a plate and mounted on the pallet so as to be movable transverse the direction of coupling of the two connector parts. More particularly, the pallet has a plurality of pins which project parallel to the direction of coupling and engage in slots in the connector plate. These slots have dimensions which are considerably bigger than the pins so that there are clearances between the pins and the peripheries of the slots.
Since the two connector parts have, in known manner, mutual centring members, for example of the tapered pin/reference hole type, during the coupling phase the connector part associated with the pallet compensates for any misalignment with the correct direction of coupling by means of transverse movements allowed by the clearances between the pins and the peripheries of the slots.
Naturally, when the connector parts are not coupled, the connector plate associated with the pallet moves under gravity into an extreme, rest position which is spaced from the design position for the coupling of the connector parts, in which rest position the pins mentioned above contact a portion of the periphery of the respective slot.
Connector parts of the known type mentioned above are, however, subject to wear, particularly the centring members which, proportionally, are subject to greater impulsive forces during the mutual coupling of the connector parts. These forces are due mainly to the inertia of the system, friction and loads generated by the springs in the valve units present at the ends of the pressurised-fluid supply ducts. This wear is particularly dangerous in that, after a variable number of cycles, it makes the centring of the connector parts during the coupling stage imprecise and causes damage to the connector elements of the unit, which must then be replaced together with the centring members, and causes a risk of components of the unit jamming with consequent damage to the entire apparatus.